The Snake Princess
by Nimheria
Summary: The Snake Princess. Summary: What if Anko decided that she wanted an apprentice? Hinata wanted to become stronger in order to be able to save the man she loves. Anko saw the desire in her eyes and her near constant training. The Hyuuga Hime and the Snake Mistress form a rather interesting bond and Hinata realises that love is not as black and white as she imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

I Nimheria do not own Naruto, I do own a little naughty puppy though

Chapter 1:

_Knock knock._ Tsunade sighed as she dropped the scroll she was reading then verbally invited the person into her office, today just had to be Shizune's off day. She hoped it would be something exciting or really just about anything that would distract her from the _"Kage's curse". _Anko walked into Tsunade's office, a kunai twirling in her hand. "Anko? What do you need?" Tsunade leaned back into her chair. "Well I want an apprentice. I am bored and I do not want a full team." Tsunade smirked, she knew that Anko and a team of Genin would be like mixing oil and water. "Who?" One thing Tsunade knew about Anko is that she might be a sadistic person but she never did something without actually considering all the options. "Hyuuga Hime." Tsunade almost choked on her own saliva as she thought what poor Hinata would be put through if Anko took her on. "Why her?" She had to ask. "Well for one she has that will to be stronger then what everyone thinks she can be and I think it'll be fun to have a little shy one under my wing." The gleam of excitement in Anko's eyes amused Tsunade, it was not often that the Snake Mistress was excited about anything other than torture and dango. Tsunade snapped her finger and two ANBU guards appeared in front of her desk. "Hokaga-sama." The kneeled and awaited her instructions. "Find me Hyuuga Hinata and Hyuuga Hiashi."

Hinata was waiting at the bakery for her cinnamon rolls. She usually baked them herself but today she just wanted them on the go. "Here you go Hina-sama." The elderly woman handed her the box that contained six cinnamon rolls. As she paid for her treat an ANBU member appeared next to her, if she did not notice the displacement in the air she might have shrieked in surprise. "ANBU-sama, may I help you?" The elderly lady asked the ANBU member. "No Ma'am. I am here on official business. Hyuuga-Hime, the Hokage requests your presence." Hinata nodded then placed the box of baked treats into a bag and then proceeded to follow the ANBU guard member towards the Hokage's office.

Hyuuga Hiashi was rubbing the side of his temples as he listened to another elder of the Hyuuga Council insult his daughters. He had enough of the insults and had decided it was time to retire these old clowns. Hinata and Hanabi had both proven themselves more than competent since the Sound-Sand invasion. Hinata and her team had taken numerous D-rank missions a day and they had been sent out to complete more than ten C-rank missions. Hanabi had just been moved up a class in the academe and was due to graduate a year earlier. He was proud of his daughters, the way he raised them was shameful and the Kyuubi-boy was the one that had shown him that, now he was doing all he could to ensure that they are entitled to what is rightfully theirs.

"I've had enough. This is the last council meeting where my daughters will be discussed. You will all find a scroll in front of you. Open it, read it and then kindly evacuate the council room and then move to the branch member district. You are all hereby stripped of your council positions. You have been a part of it for too long now. Your service has been appreciated but it is time for a new leaf." Hiashi did not dwell on their surprised gasps and outbursts. He had prepared for it. As he walked out, the hired ANBU guards assisted the Hyuuga elders out of the room and then escorted them to their current living quarters, their mission was to ensure that they did not take any main branch scrolls and that they did not activate the curse seal on any other Hyuuga member out of spite, if they did then they would be arrested and executed within 24 hours.

He knew he was being paranoid but it was time he did right by his daughters.

The new appointed council would be of younger eyes and of pure heart. Ko, Hitomi's brother, would be head of the council, Neiji would join him as soon as he made Jonin rank and then Himara, the woman who he owed his life to, would take another seat. There would be one chair left empty up until the time that he felt Hinata was ready to start her training as clan head. He would occupy the last council seat.

As Hiashi reached his office he noticed an ANBU guard awaiting his presence. "Anbu-san, may I help you?" "Hyuuga-dono the Hokage requests your presence." Hiashi nodded then followed the ANBU member to the Hokage tower. He knew that Tsunade would not waste his time. The woman was as demanding as they came but she knew how much time a clan can take from a person.

Anko was yawning by now as she stood awaiting the Hyuuga's arrivals. Hinata arrived first, immediately being led into the office by the ANBU guard. She bowed respectfully to the Lady Hokage and to Mitarashi-san. "Hinata, good to see you again. We are just waiting for your father then we can resume this." Hinata nodded then proceeded to twiddle her fore fingers as she wondered what trouble she could have been in if it merited the Snake Mistress's attention. She really hoped that she didn't end up at the receiving end of her torture.

Tsunade had to hold in the chuckle as she watched Hinata's nerves take over. Anko though was a different story and smiled in a rather sinister fashion at the girl. Hinata knew she was burning up but she couldn't help it, she was terrified.

Finally Hiashi arrived and Anko and Tsunade let up on Hinata. "Thank you for joining us Hiashi, now let's get down to business. Anko has requested to take over Hinata's training."

Hiashi shook his head to ensure that he was not imagining the Hokage's words. "And you think this is a good idea Tsunade-sama?" Tsunade was irked by the doubt in Hiashi's tone but she knew that Hiashi was trying to mend his wrongs of the past. She crossed her fingers and leaned them against her jaw and kept her eyelids party closed. "Yes Hiashi, I think that Hinata would benefit in both building her character and independence and I am aware that Hinata wants to prove herself. If Anko wants to take her as an apprentice then I know that Hinata will flourish and she will also be following in a very lethal kunoichi's footsteps."

Anko licked her lips in anticipation and Hinata was unsure if she should appreciate this offer or run for her life.

Author's Note: Please let me know what you think. This is my first Anime Fic well my first fic that I actually didn't rewrite or scrap after two days.


	2. Chapter 2 - Excitement and Trepidition

Disclaimer

I Nimheria do not own Naruto. I do own an awesome personal library. over 400 books - drools-

Hinata sighed in relief as she finally got back to the compound. She ran a hand through her blue-black hair and thought back to the conversation from the Hokage's office earlier that day. Anko as her sensei, oh Kami that was going to be a rollercoaster ride of epidemic proportions. Hinata knew that she would be stronger after the apprenticeship but what would Anko put her through to achieve it? She felt a cold shiver ran through her spine as she remembered the chunin exams.

Hiashi felt pride in his ability to keep his emotions in check but this entire ordeal with Hinata and Anko had his nerves in tatters. He knew what that woman was capable of and he was not sure if he should be proud that Hinata would be trained under such a powerful kuniochi or be terrified of what his daughter would have to be put through. Anko's level of compassion was that of a starving snake that just woke up from hibernation, and that was during one of her good days.

Neiji and Hanabi were sparring in the compound dojo and Hinata was staring at the wasted cinnamon roll, not really concentrating on them, her mind was running laps around what little she knew of the Snake Mistress. Kurenai was informed of the change in her team. Hinata would be under Anko's tutelage but when mission outside the village arose then Hinata would accompany them along with Anko.

Anko was having a rather odd obstacle, how to combine the Byakugan with the Hebi based fighting style. Anko ran her nails through her hair and growled in frustration, a few might think she was mirroring a certain Inuzuka clan head.

She finally decided that she would just have to work with Hinata to improvise. That would have to be the best approach as she has only seen Hinata in action during the chunin exams. Anko knew that taking on Hinata would be a challenge as Hinata was not necessarily suited to her own fighting style but she had hoped that taking on Hinata would assist her in mending for her wrong doings during her time under the tutelage of Orochimaru.

Kurenai had listened to Anko weighing out the "pro's and the con's" of taking Hinata on as an apprentice and now finally after weeks of rather passionate debates, the morning of their first training has broken over Konoha's tree tops.

Anko and Hinata both had a rather restless night one in excitement and the other in trepidation. Hinata whimpered as one of the branch member's knocked on her door and notified her that breakfast would be served in a few minutes. She pulled her blanket over her head and then groaned in protest, today was going to be a long day, and she just knew it.

Anko hopped out of bed, the excitement that kept her up the night before still pumping through her veins. She grabbed a cup of coffee and decided that a sweet breakfast was in order. She had another two hours left before she had to meet with Kurenai and the rest of the Hime's team. She pulled on her mesh wear, her orange skirt and her trench coat, she then proceeded to clip on all her pouches needed for training and then jumped out of her own bedroom window.

The chef at the dango shop suddenly noticed that the dango he had just finished making all suddenly starting rolling towards each other and away from the skewer sticks. That only meant one thing. The Snake Mistress was coming in. Anko slammed the door open and announced very loudly that she was in dire need of a large portion of dango. The dangos responded with rather depressive wails in the kitchen.

Hinata finally dressed herself in her normal black shinobi pants, her black t-shirt and her cream and beige hoody that was more than a size or two too large. She pulled on her sandals and then made her way towards the family dining area. She took a seat as her sister and her cousin were discussing shinobi team tactics.

Hiashi had just entered after Hinata and saw that the poor girl seemed exhausted. A branch member served his tea and as he brought the cup to his lips he continued to inspect Hinata. "I had hoped to see some excitement from you Hinata. What is the matter?" Hinata's head shot up and she attempted the reign in the bubble of emotions that were threatening to erupt from her throat.

"F-fath-er. I do not wish to up-set you. I-i merely hoped th-at I had t-time to p-p-rep-are for the new tu-te-lage." Her voice was a mere whisper as always but Hiashi could pick up the trepidation in her emotions. Hanabi and Neiji became rather quiet as they knew how fragile Hinata was around her father.

What happened next would propably go down the books of history in the Hyuuga clan for many generations to come. Hiashi Hyuuga got up from his seat then went and sat next to Hinata on the opposite side of the table and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, his discomfort was contained as he took a deep breath, and Hinata herself was so shocked that she merely gaped at her father. "What? Can't a father hug his daughter?" Neiji and Hanabi almost choked at the fact that Hiashi was being sarcastic.

Hinata, had much to her credit, snuggled closer into her father's body, drawing strength from his support. If only he knew how long she had longed for her father to show her some form of love. She would never forget this day and this memory would forever be engraved into her heart. The branch member that witnessed the Hyuuga clan leader's actions merely placed her urge to gossip to the others on hold and hurriedly moved the place setting and tea towards the Lord Hyuuga.

After breakfast Hinata already felt better, braver even, to face the training that awaited her. A branch member came into the dining area as Hinata was sipping her tea and announced that Kiba, Akamaru and Shino had arrived. A tradition that the team had over the time that they had been together. They always walked together. Hinata took her training pouch and her bento box that was already waiting for her in the hallway then proceeded to meet with her team.

"Hey Hinata!" Kiba's boisterous voice echoed from the main gate and Akamaru's barks soon followed. She blushed at the attention. As she reached the gate, Akamaru jumped from Kiba's jacket and into Hinata's awaiting arms. Shino merely nodded his greeting and then they all headed towards the training grounds.

"So Hinata, how are you feeling about the training with Mitarashi-san?" Shino's calculative voice was always the voice of reason in their team and Hinata had found herself looking to him for guidance more often than not, but today she had no answer for him, she merely shrugged her shoulders and continued to walk with them, clinging to Akamaru.

Anko was late, she knew that extra portion of dango was a bad idea. She was running on the roof tops of Konoha as fast as she could. Kurenai was going to be so mad at her for being late but she couldn't resist. Kurenai already started the usual training with her team, she knew Anko would probably be planning some dramatic entrance.

Hinata was focusing on perfect her _Protective 64 palms_ techniques, hoping it would distract her from her impending doom. Anko dropped from the trees, landing a few feet from Hinata then couldn't resist scaring the girl with the traditional "Boo!". Hinata eep'd loudly and instinctively struck with a chakra enhanced palm towards her _attacker_, something Anko was not prepared for. A chakra palm to her shoulder caused her to hiss and chuckle in response. "Good reflexes Hime." Kurenai walked over to the commotion and _tsk'ed_ at Anko's childish actions. "Sure scare the daylights out of her before you even start training her." Anko just grimaced at her as she was attempting to open up the closed of chakra point.

Hinata started twiddling her index fingers as she saw Anko open up the chakra point, Anko then proceeded to circle Hinata, much to the dismay of the girl. "How about a little spar Hina-Hime."

_Author's note: I know it's not a long one but I wanted to post atleast twice a week and I needed the emotional build up in this chapter._

_And I know that alot of the characters are OC but hey, we are playing with characters here. Nothing is unheard of._


	3. Chapter 3 - Hime's Training Trip Begins

Everything hurt. My hands from all the taijutsu, my feet from all the running and my eyes felt like someone struck them with branding irons because of the over use of my Byakugan. I knew sparring with a Jonin was tough but Anko was brutal in her assaults.

Kiba and Shino were sitting next to me as I lay under a tree. Kurenai and Anko had just left to getting lunch. "So Hinata how was your first sparring session with Anko?" Kiba always the curious one asked me and I barely had a response for him so I merely groaned in protest. Shino stared at me, well as much as he could stare at someone with his sunglasses and his high collar. "You will get stronger Hinata that is a fact."

I must have fallen asleep as I woke up to the sounds of Akamaru and Kiba practicing their Fang over Fang. Anko was sitting on the branch above me, eating. "You gotta eat Hime, there's a bento next to you." "H-hai." That was the only response I could muster as I sat up and reached for it.

After eating as much as I could at the time Anko appeared above me. "So Hime, we can work on your speed and strength and then after that I want to try and combine your eyes with my taijutsu style. Think you are up for it?"

Internally I was groaning and moaning and throwing a tantrum like a spoilt child but I knew that after all this brutality I would be able to prove to Naru-kun that I am strong and that when the day comes I can fight next to his side. I nodded at Anko in a silent answer. I watched as Anko walked down the tree using the standard tree walking exercise.

"Well then Hime, run home and pack for about a year. You and I have some travelling to do and I need to go get our paperwork so we can head out." Anko then disappeared in a sushin and I merely side. "Travelling with Anko for a year… Seems like everyone is taking some form of a training trip. Sasuke with his disappearing act last week, Jiraya taking Naruto for three years, Shino and his dad for a few months and now you and Anko. I am so glad I am staying home." Kiba chuckled next to me.

I tiredly got up from under the tree and then made my way to the family compound. Hoping that my Father and siblings were there. I hate to say goodbye but what the crazy sensei wants, the crazy sensei gets.

I finally reached the ornate gates and entered the compound, smiling and waving at the other Hyuuga family members. Ko was standing at the main house entrance, waving at me with a smile. I had heard about the council shuffle and since then life in the Hyuuga compound had gradually seemed to change. For one, Ko was smiling, that in itself was a miracle.

"Hinata-sama, welcome home. Would you like some tea and cinnamon buns before you start packing?" Ah the news must have travelled faster then what I received it or Anko had informed my father last night of a possible trip. "Hai Ko-san I would. How did you find out?"

Ko seemed happy at my lack of stuttering but he was one of the few people I could speak to without tripping over my own tongue. "Anko-san was here a few minutes ago. She loudly demanded your father to allow you to go on the trip, and as we all know how persistent she can be, I think Lord Hiashi was rather terrified of her especially seeing that she was standing on his desk yelling and demanding it." I could feel my eyes widen beyond their already large self.

My father, the stoic and emotionless Hyuuga Clan Head was bullied into something by a woman? Oh how I wish I could have seen that. A giggle escaped my lips and Ko seemed to shake with his own laughter. "That does sound like Anko-sensei. Well I will go up to my room to pack, do you mind asking someone to bring the cinnamon buns and tea to me while I pack. I would not want to have Anko-sensei yell at me."

Ko nodded and then turned and headed to the kitchen with an amused facial expression. Yes things would be better in a few years but for now, the small and innocent moments in the Hyuuga clan would always be a treasure to me.

I finally reached my room and pulled out my cream and purple back and started filling it with weapons that were sealed into sealing scrolls and camping equipment. Thereafter I went through my first aid kit and then assembled one for Kiba, Akamaru and Shino.

As I started sorting through my ninja clothing the smell of cinnamon and herbal tea invaded my nostrils. I could not help the sigh that escaped my lips, who know how long it would be before I could divulge into my beloved treat.

The door was pushed open and my father walked in with a tray set out for two. "Hinata, seeing as Anko literally forced this trip down my throat, I thought that we could spend some time together, you are leaving as soon as the sun sets. We will have about an hour to talk and then I suggest you take a nap." I stood there with my mouth agape and merely nodded at my father.

Stranger things cannot occur in the Hyuuga household then this, of that I was convinced. I folded the final piece of clothing and then sealed it into a scroll as my father was setting out the tray on the tatami mat.

He sat down with his back facing the window of my room and I kneeled opposite him. "I know I have been hard on you Hinata but I have been unfair. Your heart is your strongest gift and now I want to show that I too possess a heart. Your mother would have been so proud of you and yet so heartbroken with my actions towards you. I hope that you can forgive me and that upon your return I hope to start your training as Clan Heir."

"T-th-a-aank Y-ou Outo-san I ap-ppre-cia-te it." My face was flaming but my heart felt like it was going to explode. I have always loved my father but now I have been given the opportunity to be able to show him just that.

My father then divided the cinnamon buns and handed me a plate. He then mercilessly dug into it. I could not help the giggle escape my lips as the sugar coated his cheeks. "What? You think you're the only one that loves these poisonous treats?"

It was more than I could handle and I burst out in a stomach rolling laughter, my father joining me with soft chuckles as he cleaned himself up.

After we regained our composure we proceeded to devour the tray of cinnamon buns between us and the pot of sweet tea. My father then left with the tray in hand and a kiss on my forehead.

After I placed my backpack on the ground I climbed onto of my bed and drifted off into a quiet and peaceful nap.

The sounds of a kunai whistling through the wind woke me up and I instinctively activated my Byakugan and grabbed the pillow to use as a shield to stop the kunai. "Time to get up sleeping-Hime." Anko yelled from her position on the tree branch outside my window.

The sun had set about an hour ago so I at least had a two hour nap. "You better be ready to head out. We are going to be travelling fast." I nodded then climbed of my bed and took hold of my sandals. I slipped them on then grabbed my backpack and jumped out of the window and joined Anko on the branch of the large tree.

With a nod we both started jumping from the trees towards the exit of the compound, once outside we jumped down to the street and walked towards the gates of Konoha. "An-k-o-se-sen-sei wh-er-e a-re we goi-ing?" Anko just carried on walking and merely motioned for me to stay quiet.

This was going to be a long trip.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Ok I am late with my update and I humbly apologize for that, I had a funeral, a very unexpected audit at work and exams. _

_Ladies and gents we have a poll running to determine the starting point of Hinata and Anko's journey so please vote to your heart's content. I will close the poll next week Wednesday so that I have Thursday to post. _

_And if there is a Beta out there reading my grammar robbed story, please please take some pity on Hinata and Anko and I would really appreciate the help._

_Much love_

_~Nimheria_

Chapter 4 (Ok I gave up on the personal POV's, back to narrative ladies!)

Anko had a sadistic smile on her face as she summoned her snakes. Hinata was sitting a few feet from her under a tree, unsure if she should be entranced at the sight before her or terrified and issue a flee on sight instinct with Anko-sensei and her snakes.

They had stopped to camp the moment the sun rose and Hinata was thankful for that as they had travelled at a constant high-speed. They were somewhere close to the border of Suna. Hinata was unsure of where Anko wanted to drag her to but now she was instructed to watch how to summon.

Anko bit into her thumb and ran the blood across her tattoo on her wrist that marked her as a Snake Summoner, she then proceeded to form the Ram Seal and she slammed it into the ground and yelled "Summoning Jutsu.". Hinata was sure that is this was a hostile territory then hundreds of shinobi would have descended upon them.

Suddenly a loud puff emanated from where Anko was and a medium sized snake appeared, it's tongue flicking out at the air surrounding it. "Anko you do realise that you are a disturbance most days." Anko visibly groaned at the snake's comment. "Well hello to you too Sera. I just wanted you to meet my apprentice, excuse me for being kind, but you can taddle along if you want and go back."

The female snake turned her head in the direction that held Hinata's scent. "Intriguing that your sadistic self should choose such a meek little specimen to hand the reigns over too, don't you think?" Hinata almost hissed at the snake as she fought the urge to defend herself. Anko noticed the girl's natural instincts finally making an appearance and decided to toy with her a bit. "Nah I thought that maybe she would be a snack if I ever have to deal with Manda."

Sera let out a hiss like laughter and Hinata flew up from her position under the tree and yelled rather uncharacteristic fashion and stomped over to the snake. "I am not your boss's snack food, I will earn the right to summon you and then I will make you eat your words!" Hinata's yelling surprised Sera and also ignited a curiousity regarding the meak appearing human. "Hah! I knew you could do it." Anko's applause reverberated in Hinata's ears as she was panting from her unexpected tantrum.

"I see. Well then I shall be watching you little snack." Sera hissed then disappeared in a puff. Hinata was panting and Anko was beside herself with laughter. "Oh your good _Hime. _No one gets under Sera's skin and you just might have made a friend." Hinata's responding glare only contributed to Anko's fits and giggles.

The rest of their day was spent honing Hinata's aim without her _Byakugan_ and Anko randomly bursting into giggles every time Hinata glared at her. Anko wanted to help Hinata climb out of that shell of shyness and she was pushing all Hinata's buttons to try and aggravate the girl again but the results were only hardened lavender glares that sent Ano into giggles. Maybe she'd need Sera again.

Naruto and Jiraya were walking towards some temple town according to the _Pervy Sage_. Naruto was getting annoyed, he wanted to start looking for Sasuke again but he knew that he wasn't strong enough to fight the curse mark and under Orochimaru's tutelage he knew that Sasuke would just become a much more powerful opponent.

If only Sasuke wasn't so driven by revenge then maybe things wouldn't have ended up like this. Sakura was a mess, Naruto himself was starting to doubt if he'd ever be able to fulfil that lifetime promise he made to Sakura. He just hoped that this training with _Pervy Sage_ and the toads would help him.

He knew that one day when he came home he would search out those always watching lavender eyes that always seemed to follow him. He still wondered why Hina-_Hime_ was always following him, he just hoped that when he returned that she would still be his friend even if he forgot to say goodbye to the shy princess.

Hinata was sweating as she and Anko were running through the trees. Anko had said that she had three places in mind as to where they would start their training but she needed to check the borders before they could even think of starting her training.

Apparently Anko wanted her to perfect her Protective 64-palms and she wanted Hinata to sign the summoning contract and then find a way to incorporate the snakes into her technique. Hinata paled at the idea of having to control snakes and her chakra wisps at the same time. She immediately shook the thought from her head as she remember that Naruto-_Kun_ would never back down from something like this and she would ensure that this time spent training she would always keep that at the forefront of her mind.

Anko came to a sudden halt while Hinata was blissfully stuck in her thoughts about Naruto, causing the kuniochi to almost bump into the other, if Anko had not side stepped Hinata then they would be barrelling down to the ground below.

"Oi _Hime, _not the time for orange fantasies." Hinata composed herself and then joined Anko on the previous branch. "So _Hime_, do you want to test your skills against some lowly bandits?"

Hinata nodded, she knew any protest would be ignored by her blood crazy sensei. They carefully climbed out of the tree and hid behind a bush closer to the encampment the bandits had. "You know what we need now?" The one overweight bandit said to what seemed to appear a toned one. "A piece of meat would do. It's been a while since we had a woman around her, maybe we can go into town and snatch one up ey boss?" The overweight man smiled and nodded to his companion. Hinata's blood boiled and she activated her _Byakgan._ "hey barely have developed chakra coils so they must have been genin at some point or just plain unlucky." Anko nodded then jumped out of her hiding spot, Hinata just stayed back to see how this would play out.

"Tsk tsk boys. Don't you think it's rude to take a woman against her will?" Anko mocked them. Both men leered at her, their lust was evident. Anko was playing with a kunai as usual and faked boredom. "Well miss, I think you just made our day, now we don't need to travel to the city." Hinata knew that Anko was a brutal one and that these two men had just signed their own death certificates. "Oh I think I am just going to sit here and see what you two are planning." Anko then dropped herself onto a small tree stump.

The men approached her, still licking their lips, the overweight man was clearly staring at her chest and the other one was snickering rather menacingly. Hinata wasn't sure what Anko was planning but she was ready to attack at a moment's notice.

Anko continued to play with the kunai and the smaller man took that as an opportunity to move closer at a much faster rate.

Before Anko even had time to attack, Hinata had sprung out and hit the man square on the chest with a chakra emblazed palm, stopping his heart immediately.

The overweight man took this as his sign to flee and he ran as fast as his unhealthy body allowed him too. Hinata sped up then used a chakra palm to strike the back of his head, shattering his skull and almost crushing his brain.

Anko was surprised, she did not think she would see this much ferocity in the _Hime's_ eyes but she chalked it up to the threat of rape to her sensei. Anko stood up and gave Hinata a one man round of applause.


	5. Chapter 5 - Huge AN

The Snake Mistress.

This is not a chapter and once again I do not own Naruto only a character or two that I am busy with to fill in a few sandals.

Ok This is to everyone who has reviewed. As you all know I am not a big fan of A/N's but I felt that I needed to clear this up.

Seeing as there is a general consensus that Naruto will not be in this story I am going to post this to answer all your questions.

Naruto will be in the story and the chapter I posted yesterday was not Hinata just thinking of Naruto it was a part of Naruto's training journey with Jiraya. I will be posting Naruto as a more avid and grown up character but for that the training trips must be over and I do not want to do a _time skip_ as I want the readers to be able to see how they grow and become who I think they should be. Yes there will be mission arc's as well so that everyone can see how they have progressed. The entire rookie team will be in the story but my main focus is on Hinata, Anko and Naruto.

Naruto will still be the Hero we all love and that is something I will not alter. The entire Pein arc will not change and that is one thing I am adamant about. Hinata will not be overbearingly powerful, she will just be able to fight alongside him.

This is not a Anko and Hinata only story. I am a big fan of Naruto and I want him on the forefront of this story and he will be there, very loudly, so please do not stone me because my story develops slowly. I do not enjoy stories with time skips and even where the character is suddenly so overbearingly powerful so I would not subject other to such stories.

I hope this clears a lot of the questions up.

And the reason why I haven't been answering reviews is because I buried two people in one week. The chapter I posted yesterday was finished before then and I only got to posting it yesterday.

If there are any other questions, please do not hesitate to ask.

~Nimheria


	6. Chapter 6 - Oh Kami

_A/N Ok people this might be my last post until the 5__th__ of January 2015, I will be going on leave and I am moving so let's juggle kids, xmas season, moving and writing as I will be trying to write a few chapters when I have a chance to._

_There are pictures of what I could find of the training destination and I hope you all enjoy it. _

_I am considering a 6 month time skip just to keep some things a surprise, so please let me know if you do what that ~shudders~ time skip. I will deal with my aversion by murdering a few more smokes…_

_Disclaimer: Once again I do not own Naruto but I do own Amai-san and a pair of fluffy show white slippers! _

Chapter 5 – The Welcoming committee.

Anko had finally made up her hay wired brain as to where she was taking the _Hime_. The land that has forgotten Wars or as everyone else knows it Yugakure. Hidan's country of birth, an involuntary shiver ran through Anko's spine as she thought of the Jashinist. They finally arrived at the tourist – like town that once was a prestigious shinobi village.

The reason Anko had brought Hinata here was because of a tai-jutsu specialist, much like Maito-Gai, resided here. The difference between the two was remarkable as Amai-san was a woman and she was not as exuberant as the green beast of Konoha but she was a lot more intense in her training. To the outer eye the woman was a reserved woman who seemed to demand respect wherever she went, but to those such as Anko who she considered family, Amai was a hilarious and comforting woman who reminded her of a mother she would have once known.

As Hinata and Anko entered the gate they were immediately asked for identification and for their reasons for visiting. They handed the documents over and Anko stated that she was here to visit a family member and Hinata was there for a vacation.

They were immediately welcomed in and Anko dragged Hinata to the back of the bustling tourist town, they entered what seemed to resemble the clan areas of Konoha but smaller. Anko walked as if she owned the town, which to Hinata was nothing new, they finally reached a compound that resemblance that of the Inuzuka compound. Large houses and a lot of open fields, though there were no yipping ninken around.

Anko walked to the gates and pushed them open, she then strode towards what appeared to be the main house, Hinata followed meekly, her head bowed and her hands inter-locked in front of her. "Oi Okaasan!" Anko yelled out and Hinata almost ground her teeth as she knew that such behaviour was disrespectful by most clans across the Shinobi Nations.

Much to Hinata's surprise, a yell reverberated from the house. "Yeah Yeah Snake I'll be there now, I'm getting old here be patient." The voice was filled with a fake sarcasm. The doors opened and a tall, well-built woman appeared, her hair was a snow like colour and her eyes were crimson, she was wearing a white battle kimono and a vibrant red flower was in her hair. Hinata would have guessed this woman was not a day older than Anko.

"I see you finally got your butt in gear and came to visit your old Okaasan." Anko exploded out laughing and Amai reached behind her and pulled out a red fan and literally _bonked_ Anko on the head. Anko merely rubbed the sore spot. "Okaasan I'd like you to meet Hinata-_Hime_, my apprentice. _Hime_, this is the woman that literally brought me back to life from the shell that Orochimaru created, this is my Okaasan, Amai-san."

Hinata bowed respectfully but received a hit from the same fan that Anko had. "Ow!." Hinata cringed at her loud outburst. "_Hime_ 'ey. I take it from your eyes Hyuuga right?" Hinata merely nodded as she nursed the bump on her head. "Well then why did Anko drag you all the way out here? I doubt it was for actual vacation time." Hinata blushed crimson at the fact that their lie was so easily detected. "Well I am u-under the tutelage of Anko-san." Amai immediately started rubbing her temples. "Hebi and Byakugan combination, is that what you were thinking Anko?" Anko merely nodded sheepishly. "Fine get inside, wash up and then we will eat." Amai gave Anko a look through her long lashes that said that she would have appreciated a heads-up.

Anko lead Hinata into the main house and up a lavish stair case. They finally stopped in front of two closed doors. "The door with the white snake emblem on it is my room." She pointed out the door on the right. "This one is yours." She then pushed open the door to the left. The place was decorated in a dark blue and a turquoise colour; it reminded Hinata of the sea and somewhat of Naruto's eyes. Hinata sighed softly. "Be ready in an hour, Amai can get pretty fussy about timing."

Anko left Hinata, knowing that the poor little genin was pushed had over the last four days. She then went into her room, nothing had changed and no dust collected. Her walls were still a pale apricot colour and her bedding a blood red. The pictures of her and Amai were still in place and the jar that held Sera's first peeling was still next to the bookshelf on its own designated shelf.

Hinata immediately moved to the adjoining bathroom and started the shower; she then proceeded to unseal her clothes and her toiletries. After setting everything out she undressed and climbed into the warm fountain. After a couple of seconds of relaxing she proceeded to wash the grime and dust of travelling of her skin.

Her thoughts travelled to her team and to the remaining members of Team Seven. She knew that the betrayal of Sasuke ran deep within the Rookie squads but for Team Seven it was like severing a pulsing artery with a blunt kunai. Brutal.

Naruto and the _Pervy Sage_ had finally reached Mount Myobuku. Naruto was exhausted and mad at the Sage because he refused to "travel by toad" as Naruto so eloquently stated it. He wanted his training to start and fast.

Jiraya sat at the feet of the large Toad Sage's resting place and Naruto grumbled about just trying to wake the big guy up. With a glare at Naruto from the _Pervy Sage_, Naruto was silenced and he joined Jiraya. It took a whole four hours which included discussions of Sasuke, Ramen and the possible uses for a Rasengan, for the Toad to wake up.

"Jiraya my boy." The big toad's voice bellowed over the hills. Jiraya merely grinned. "Hey Gammamura. I have brought my apprentice here and I request that he would be trained in the Toad-style Sage mode." For once Jiraya's voice was respectful and it left Naruto with a gaping expression that resembled that of a goldfish.

"Remember my prophesy, Jiraya my boy." Jiraya nodded solemnly. "Though I do think that your request is approved." The two elder toads that sat alongside the large toad nodded in agreement.

Hinata was almost purring with delight as she saw the large buffet that was set out in front of them. "Well eat. I am not waiting for you." Amai grabbed her plate and her chopsticks then proceeded to fill her plate with various traditional meals. Anko followed suite. Hinata blushed but the proceeded to dish for herself. "So." Amai mumbled over a mouth full of rice. "Hebi and Byakugan are going to be difficult but I do see the potential in this." Hinata merely chewed in silence. "Yeah but I have no idea how to combine it." Anko replied just as she finished chewing a piece of fried fish. "Is she flexible?" Anko nodded rather enthusiastically.

"I see. Well then that is an advantage." Hinata knew not to disturb the woman as she already knew that this training was going to be cruel but in the end worth it. "Once you are done eating and have tidied up. Meet me out back. Oh and dress for training." Hinata almost paled at the thought of training after consuming such a large meal.

"Don't worry _Hime; _it's going to be ok." Anko grinned sadistically. After they finished eating they proceeded to clean up the dining area. Anko showed Hinata to the kitchen where they would be putting the dishes for the staff to clean up. "Amai-san is a believer in chores. So when we are here you clean your own room and you carry the dishes to the kitchen. The rest the staff does."

Hinata ran up to her room and exchanged her kimono for her training gear and then met Anko downstairs in record time. Anko then led her out a set of doors towards the back of the house, she then pushed the doors open to reveal something similar to a hot spring but there were odd patterns of cobblestones in-between the baths and there were training dummies stationed in the water, in the paths and some hanging from strange mechanisms right above the boiling water.

"Oh Kami." Hinata whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N Ok here is an early update before the Xmas season and just a farewell one as well,_

_I have read some of the reviews that came through yesterday and I am sorry to hear that so many think that Naruto will not be a big part of this. As I said in my "huge a/n" he will be very present but I want to develop his character to a more mature level. So for everyone out there that has been "stoning" me, here is a chapter that has more Naruto in it but it is basically all about their training. _

Chapter 6 – Blood, sweat and unpleasant truths

The training ground of Mount Myobuku was echoing with grunts and loud outbursts of either success or failure. Fukasaku and Shima were watching Naruto from Jiraya's shoulders, they both were intrigued by the child, even if they could see the war he waged inside of him. Good vs Evil. Right vs Wrong. Naruto vs Karma.

Jiraya was rubbing his temples as he wondered how much chakra Naruto still had to expend before he could start training the _baka_ with the Sage methods. The boy seemed to be a chakra geyser. As Jiraya watched Naruto train, his thoughts travelled to Kushina and Minato, if only they were here to see him.

Naruto knew that he somehow needed to exhaust his chakra reserves but he had been arguing with the _baka fox_ the whole morning. The fox felt threatened and insulted that Naruto turned to the Toad's to train him. Naruto argued that Kurama wasn't very insistent on training him and that he did not want to depend on the _baka fox. _

Naruto decided that he needed to start the training and fast, so in his usual fashion he created close to a hundred clones and immediately set them to deplete their own chakra as soon as possible. Jiraya just shook his head, still astounded by the amount of clones that Naruto could create in a mere second.

As Naruto himself was pushing his own limits as hard as he can, he focused on the lavender eyes that always soothed him and encouraged him to do better. Hinata never knew what her silent support meant to him and he knew that one day he would return the favour to her, he was going to be a good friend to her.

Naruto's was so focused on the lavender eyes that he did not notice one of the toads launch a few kunai at him. "Ey! What the hell?" He yelled as a few scrapped him. "You were daydreaming." The old toad replied then he merely turned around and hopped away. "_Pervy Sage!" _What was that all about?"

Jiraya merely smirked at Naruto and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Stop focusing on other things. Now is the time to train. If you were distracted like that in a battle you would have been dead a lot sooner." Naruto huffed in annoyance. It had been two weeks now that they had been here at the Toads and he was becoming homesick in a sense. He couldn't figure out why though, something was tugging him back to Konoha.

If he wanted to find out what it was he would have to increase his efforts. He just hoped he would not be too late.

Hinata was flowing through the training dummies as she used her flexibility and her chakra control to manoeuvre herself through the maze of boiling hot water, mobile training dummies and Anko's snakes. Sera were there and she was watching Hinata with a very observant set of piercing red eyes. "She seems confident. More so then when she defended her snack status." Amai burst out laughing at the thought of Hinata being fed to Manda; Manda would be up for one stubborn kuniochi to go. In the month that Anko and Hinata had been with Amai, they had been focusing on increasing her chakra reserves, strengthening her chakra control and toning her flexible body. Hinata had surprised them all when she announced a few days ago that she finally completed her Protective_ 64 palms_ technique and she was a sight to behold.

Anko immediately challenged Hinata to test it out and for once Anko was actually out of breathe after spar adding to it a lot of her tenketsu points were blocked. Amai had found it funny as she watched Anko try and unlock them all on her own. Hinata cursed out loudly as one of the dummies swung back and out of her Byakugan vision, hit the back of her knees, causing her to tumble. If it wasn't for her chakra enhanced feet, she might have resembled a lobster after landing in the boiling hot water.

Amai had decided to focus on strengthening Hinata before she started with the Hebi and Byakugan collaboration.

"_Hime._ Come on, one more than your out. Then we start on teaching you the Hebi stances." Amai yelled out. Hinata huffed in frustration but continued to push through the last part of the maze.

Hinata immediately dropped to her knees once she reached her senseis and Sera. "So snack. It wasn't that bad." Sera's voice hissed in sarcasm, close to Hinata's head. "If it wasn't so bad then why don't you grow to legs and do it yourself." Hinata spat back in irritation to the snake. Sera merely hissed in laughter. "One day snack I am going to eat you." Sera merely disappeared in a cloud of smoke as she finished her sentence.

Anko just shook her head at the snake and the _Hime_. "Tsk tsk. You two had better get along. One day you are going to be her Summoner." Hinata merely ground her teeth in protest as she caught her breath. Amai then proceeded to clap her hands, gaining the attention of the younger two women. "Up and at 'em _Hime_. Today is all about learning the Hebi stances and katas."

"The Hebi fighting style is not very well known, it focuses mainly on disabling your opponent before they can even consider striking. Your main targets are the weak points of the human anatomy. You with your Byakugan will be deadly without having to incorporate many jutsus into it. And I agree that your _Protective 64 palms_ technique combined with the smaller more poisonous snakes will be deadly. So to start I need you to sign the Snake Summoning Contract and we need to get permission from the Snake Sage to start your training."

Anko summoned a rather odd looking snake; it had the resemblance of a scroll with a snake head and tail as the only distinguishing attributes and the fact that it was a terribly bright yellow with orange eyes and its tongue that flicked out continuously was a lilac colour.

"Shemar. May I have the scroll please?" Anko bent down so that she was bowing to the snake. "For what purpose Anko do you desire the scroll?" A deep baritone hiss surprised Hinata as she had suspected that its voice would suit its odd appearance. "I request to sign my apprentice as a Summoner and then we need to discuss her training with the Sage." Anko was still bowed as she spoke to the snake and Hinata looked over to Amai who was inspecting her nails as if they were the most interesting object. "You may but if you speak to the Sage, remember that Amai-sama is still not allowed in the Ryuchi Cave." Amai responded with a hiss to the snake. "Insolent serpent." The snake ignored her and merely laid flat on its side and started unrolling the scroll until Hinata could see the names on the contract.

She gasped as she saw that Sasuke had signed the contract, the blood still looked wet so it must have been very recent. Anko merely shook her head, encouraging Hinata to keep her mouth shut. "Now then _Hime_. Bite your thumb and draw enough blood to sign the contract." Hinata nodded and followed the instructions. As she finished her signature, her blood turned a dark blue colour. Shemar looked at the bloody signature and hissed at Anko. "a Hyuuga princess? Really Anko. You do know Manda is going to want to eat her and the Sage will never decline her requests. Even if Manda protests." Anko grinned sadisctically.

"That was the plan all along Shemar."


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N Ok I know I said the previous one was the last one but I am on a roll._

_This one is just for you Watson85. Well I hope I can treat you to a longer chapter with more suspense and there is a time jump..._

_~Nimheria_

Chapter 8 – Home is on the horizon

It had been just over eight months since Hinata and Anko left to train with Amai. Things have changed between the Teacher and Student. Anko had seen Hinata develop and she couldn't see herself without having the _Hime _around. Anko had berated herself over the last few months about this odd obsession she had with her.

They were walking in the shopping district of Yugakure, Hinata wanted to get new training outfits and a gift for Amai to show her appreciation. As Hinata walked Anko could not fight the urge to watch her. Hinata had gotten somewhat taller and her body was toned and defined. She walked with her back straight and her head held high, she had also lost the remnants of her childhood weight. Hinata's cheekbones were more prominent and her hair had started to grow out of that horrendous style, her blue-black bangs now reached her shoulders and the rest of her hair just slightly passed it.

Hinata had also stopped wearing the awful jacket and had replace dit for a more form fitting jersey when the weather demanded it. Anko knew that developing feelings of any kind was dangerous and she was unsure how to handle it.

She was especially terrified of the memory that had planted the seed of this obsession

_-Flashback-_

_Hinata had just finished her kata training and she was ready to call it a day. The routine that Amai and Anko had designed for her was exhausting. Wake up at the crack of dawn then run a few miles after that it was a shower and then breakfast then after they had attended to their chores it was warm ups and chakra exercise then proceeded by training with the snakes and her Byakugan. And then kata's and more speed exercises. _

_Hinata had decided that she wanted to soak and she had literally just removed her shoes, jacket, weapons pouch and her gloves. She then removed her clothing and climbed into the hot springs of the training ground. Amai and Anko had left to go to the market so that left her with some rare and much needed alone time. _

_Anko and Amai had decided to return sooner rather than later. Amai immediately headed into the house with the purchase and Anko went to the training grounds to check on Hinata, to say she was shocked to find the Hime naked and in the hot springs were an understatement. The swell of Hinata's breasts had not been covered by the water and Hinata's head lay rested on the side of the hot spring, exposing her pale neck. It appeared that the Hime was either too relaxed to notice Anko or merely asleep, but the sight before had her heart stuttering._

_Anko immediately ran back into the house and into her room. Amai had seen the entire incident play out and merely smiled. If the Hime made Anko happy then she would support them._

_-Flashback End-_

Anko shook her head and merely calmed herself down. This was not the time to be infatuated. News had come from Konoha. Tsunade had issued a flee on sight order for anyone who encountered any missing-nin that wore black coats with red clouds on them. Anko needed to be sure that if they had no choice but encounter them that Hinata was capable of defending herself.

Hinata's training had been a rollercoaster. Some days the _Hime _would be so enamoured with it that she trained till sun down and then other days the poor girl was so homesick that the entire household had a gloomy cloud lingering over it. Amai usually gave her those days off and allowed Hinata free reign with the baking in the kitchen.

Though they lost about a day a week on training, Hinata had worked hard to make up for it and her training in the Hebi-style was going great, it was as if her body was designed to perfect it. Her flexibility and her _Byakugan_ had opened another level of the fighting style. Even the Snake Sage was obsessed with watching her train, the old hoot had never left his cage but in the last two months he had appeared out of thin air while Hinata was training to watch her.

Manda though was a different story. He had thrown such a tantrum when the Sage had decided to make Hinata a special case whereas she was not required to sacrifice anything but some blood and a lesser amount of chakra to summon Manda. The damage Manda had caused was still evident somewhere in the forest behind the cave.

Sera and Shemar had taken a liking to Hinata as she had challenged Sera to a spar to remove her "snack" status, even though she lost, she still impressed the two snakes.

Hinata was happy, she missed her clan a lot and her heart ached to see Naruto again but she knew that when she returned she would be able to contribute a lot more to her team, her clan and to Konoha. She hoped and wished every night that Naruto would be safe and that her family would be proud of her upon her return. She shook her head from her more serious thought train to the task at hand.

Shopping..

The evil of all evils in Hinata's opinion, but she needed new clothing, a lot of her clothes had ripped during her training and she had also lost weight and her body shape had suddenly gone from hourglass to more petite.

Hinata had wondered what life outside the village would be like and she was saddened at the thought that she would have to leave this village and Amai-san in a few more weeks as Anko had said that they needed to cut their stay short but they would return again sometime in the future.

Anko stopped Hinata in front of what appeared to be a boutique. She pulled her into the store and then to the back of the shop. A young girl with piercing green eyes and long pink hair arrived to help them. Anko rambled on about training shorts, a lilac kimono styled top and some armour mesh. Hinata just looked around the store and left Anko to her antics, she knew better then to get in between Anko and shopping, even in the food market.

Hinata had wanted to buy Amai a present for some time now and she had yet to find something that caught her eye. Hinata was standing by a rack of hand-made Kimonos. As she looked through the lavish material she finally caught something breath-taking. It was battle kimono with white sleeps, a red body and a white obi that had red snakes' embroided on it. She knew that she had finally found the perfect present. She requested the other sales girl to wrap it up in a white and red gift box. After paying for it and sealing it away, Anko grabbed Hinata to the changing rooms.

After trying on numerous outfits Hinata had finally decided on the dark purple kimono styled top, a pair of tight fitting pants and a dark purple skirt to go over it. She then requested two more of the same outfits but the top and the skirt were to be white and lilac respectively.

After the sales girl completed the request they had the purchase paid for and ready to go. "_Hime, _are you ready to go home?" Hinata didn't know if she was, she had come to love Amai and the town but she knew it wasn't home. Hinata merely nodded. It was time to go back, time to be responsible again. She had perfect the 64 snake palm strike technique just the previous day and now that her goal had been completed there shouldn't have been a reason not to want to go back.

Naruto was sitting in his room, his needs pulled to his chest and he was rocking back and forth, his hands pulling at his hair. _How could I hurt Pervy Sage, Why did I do that? This is why I hate the power inside of me!_ His yells echoed in his head. Jiraya had pushed Naruto a lot harder with the Sage training and then included the training to master the chakra of the fox.

Things got out of hand the moment he reached the four tails and Naruto did not know what he was doing. _Pervy Sage_ was right in front of him and he didn't even realise he was almost killing his mentor and his God father up until the blood covered his hands.

The toads were healing _Pervy Sage _as Naruto sank into his depression. He felt like the demon everyone accused him of all those years ago. As he finally cried himself to sleep he was met with the soft lilac eyes of Hina-_Hime _silently encouraging him and soothing his soul, over the course of the last eight months he had dreamt about her almost every night, it was always her eyes and her soft smile that saved him for another day of brutal training, but tonight those eyes were his salvation and the only way he would retain what was left of his sanity after this incident.

Jiraya was unconscious as the toads healed him but the memory of what happened was vividly replaying in his mind, he was ashamed of how he used Naruto's parents against him to bring the Fox out but it needed to be done.

-_Flashback-_

_"__Come on baka do you think your parents gave you the fox as a plaything? Do you think they'd want you to mope around all day without harnessing the power of the fox?" Those were the last words that slipped his tongue before he felt two tails of chakra slam into him and a third pushed into his chest, cutting his skin. At least Naruto had come to his senses before he reached his heart but some damage was done._

_-Flashback End-_

The message from Tsunade had chilled Jiraya to the bone as he realized who were on the move and that they only had about another two years to ensure that Naruto had everything he needed to defeat this threat. But Jiraya knew that after this incident Naruto would be hesitant to train again with his demon.

Hinata and Anko had gotten back to Amai's house and the had let Amai know that they were leaving in the morning. Amai's face immediately look saddened. Hinata and Anko then offered to assist with supper and the three women cooked up a huge buffet with desserts and various treats. Amai even invited her staff to join in the meal, something that was rarely done.

After the supper Hinata had produced Amai with the gift box, reciting that it was a present of appreciation. Amai proceeded to hug and kiss Hinata before even opening the gift. "You are like another daughter to me. I can see that my baby sister had made a good decision in taking you on when you graduated." Anko giggled as Hinata's jaw slacked and her expression was that of a goldfish. "Kurenai-sensei?" Amai nodded. "Well yes of course. She is my youngest sister, she takes after my father with her black hair and her facial features but our red eyes come from our mother."

"Wow." Was all the speechless kuniochi could utter. To be trained be three wonderful and talented kunoichi's was an honour for anyone but to be trained by two sisters was rare.


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N Happy New Years to all my wonderful readers and even to those who walk around with a stake named after me…. Anywhooo may 2015 be more then what you expect and may all your dreams, wishes and goals come to frutation. _

_This chapter will be all about getting back to Konoha and then Naruto being homesick._

_Here we go Chapter 8 First chappie of 2015!_

Chapter 8 – _Hebi-Hime_

"_Baka!_ Stop refusing the bijuu training. You will need it!" Jiraya was getting annoyed. It had been three months since the incident and Naruto refused to touch the fox's chakra. The boy was adamant that he will not train with Jiraya using the fox as Jiraya was his only family left.

Naruto was sitting in a tree and focusing on the natural energy flowing around him, meditating. It was a miracle in its own right for Naruto to have accomplished meditation. The toads were surprised at the fact that he could meditate for two days straight.

Jiraya though was fuming. He only other way he could think of getting Naruto to train with his bijuu was if he could get to the Land of Lightning but he highly doubted that Killer Bee would train him now with the flimsy peace treaty between them and Konoha. He'd need Tsunade to sort that out first. For now they'd just have to make do with the Sage training and Naruto's wind affinity.

Hinata had just finished sealing her luggage and was standing at the entrance of her room at Amai's house. Her cheeks were tear stained as the memories of the time spent there caused her heart to ache, but she knew it was time to go home.

Hiashi was pacing his office. He had received word from Tsunade that his daughter was returning this week, a whole month ahead of schedule. He knew he had to do something to make her feel welcomed but a lavish party was not Hinata's style, maybe a small gathering or a picnic with her classmates? He was rubbing his already greying hair at the back of his neck. He huffed in frustration and started to write the names down that she had mentioned through the years. A picnic it was then.

Hinata and Anko had just said a sad farewell to Amai and her house and they were heading to the gates of Yugakure. "_Hime_ we need to travel fast. No breaks, no stops. The Akatsuki is on the move and we need to avoid all contact with them." Hinata merely nodded. As they reached the forest that separated Konoha and Yugakure they immediately took to the trees. Hinata wasn't bothered by Anko's speed anymore and she could now match it without any concerns. To the naked eye they would look like a brown and purple blur as they ran through the trees.

Hinata wasn't sure how to handle going home. She knew her team mates would be happy to see her but what about her clan, the elders, Neiji and Hanabi….. Her father? She wasn't sure what to expect from him, he had a sudden change after the fight at the chunin exams between Neiji and Naruto and she wished she was there to see the change but she was terrified of what was awaiting her. This trip had opened her eyes to the realities of life and to that of clan life and she knew that things do not change overnight but how much can they change in just less than eleven months?

Anko was restless, she was not ready to part with the _Hime, _Sera and Amai had teased her relentlessly when she turned to them for advice. This trip back home was really draining on her as she watched Hinata chew her bottom lip with vengeance, she wanted to pull her lip free and kiss it better. Anko growled and shook the thoughts from her head. She needed to focus, be alert, in case a cloud cloak appeared and she needed to push Hinata into a different direction.

The sun was setting as they finally reached the border between Konoha and Suna, Hinata almost giggled at the memory of meeting Sera there so many months before. Hinata was covered in sweat but she was far from tired yet, Anko seemed in the same condition so they pressed on, if they continued at this speed and rested in the morning they should reach Konoha by the next night fall.

Jiraya was pulling at his hair as he was still frustrated with Naruto's refusal of the bijuu training. His Sage training was going great; he only needed one clone now to harvest the natural chakra instead of two clones. His Rasengan had become more powerful and he seemed to have calmed down a bit, he was still a knucklehead but the hyper activeness seemed to have disappeared as he became more home-sick. He knew that this was bound to happen but he could not risk taking Naruto home earlier.

Naruto missed home, he missed _Baa-chan_, he missed Sakura, he missed Ramen but most of all, he missed those lavender eyes. He knew that it was affecting his training but he couldn't help it. The amount of meditation he was doing helped him remember _Home_ and the little joy he had in Konoha. He knew it wasn't much but he treasured it immensely.

He knew that it was only a short trip, what could change in two years but to him it felt a lot longer. He grunted loudly as his clone dispelled and he then slammed the Rasengan into the training dummy, obliterating it in the process. He would have to refocus on his training. He needed to.

Anko had signalled that they needed to camp and soon. They had just left the swamp like border behind them and had entered the shadow of Konoha's forest. Hinata dropped down from her branch and activated her _Byakugan_. "It's clear." Anko nodded then quietly started to set up camp. This was the last time they could be alone, Tsunade had offered them a week to rest and then reacclimatise to the village again then after that missions would be in high season.

Hinata had just finished heating up some of the food that Amai had packed for them. She handed a bowl to Anko then proceeded to eat the rice and fish stew. "_Hime_ things will be different when we get back, your team will need you..." Hinata watched as Anko struggled with her words. "..And we will train but only when I am not on missions. Keep up the regime that Amai and I gave you. You..." Anko swallowed hard. "..You made me extremely proud to be your sensei _Hebi-Hime."_

Hinata blushed then leaned over and embraced her sensei. "Anko-sensei, thank you." She whispered. They both knew that entering Konoha would affect them and that would not see each other as much. They had to make peace with it. Anko had fallen deeply for the _Hime_ but Hinata had come to see Anko as a mentor and an inspiration.

Hanabi was yelling out orders and Neiji was rubbing his temples in frustration at the young Hyuuga. Hinata was due any moment now and Hiashi was nowhere to be found so Hanabi took it upon herself to ensure the picnic was perfect. The branch staff members were terrified of the young kuniochi and they scrambled to complete all of her requests even one that consisted of them obtaining an ice statue for Hinata that looked like a large sunflower.

Hiashi was terrified of going back to the compound; a branch member had found him and advised him of what was taking place at the compound. He merely nodded and sent him on his way. Back to the compound. Hiashi just stayed at the gate where he and Kurenai and Hinata's team mates along with Tsunade and Shizune were acting as the welcoming committee.

As the sun was closing in on the hills, almost close to the time of the setting sun, they all noticed two figures approaching the gates at an alarming speed, though what surprised them the most was the two snakes chasing them and the sounds of laughter that echoed towards them. Hiashi was gaping, imitating a goldfish, Shizune was shaking her head and the others joined in casual laughter at the antics of the two kunoichis.

Anko wanted to make the last part of the trip a challenge so she summoned Sera and another snake about the same size and turned into a race. The other snake was a dark blue colour with soft white eyes and his tongue was just as white. Once the challenge was issued Anko and Hinata ran as fast as they could but the snakes took it upon them to slither in between their legs or to try and coil around their legs or bodies to ensure that we couldn't run. Anko and Hinata laughed and enjoyed some of the last moments together as sensei and student.

As they finally reached the gates of Konoha the snakes returned to their cave and Anko leaned against Hinata, laughing and panting, they had failed to notice that the everlasting chunin known as Kotetsu was eyeing them warily and that the others waiting for them were amused.

They booth breathed in and sighed. Hinata whispered softly to herself. "Home sweet home."


End file.
